


Mine Tonight

by smolandgrumpy



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester being rough, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Unprotected Sex, just a tad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy
Summary: Dean sees her before she sees him.Tonight, she’ll be all his.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/OC, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600900
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Mine Tonight

Dean sees her before she sees him. 

Had seen her there for a while, standing in the dark corner, leaning against the wall or walk up and down the curb. He’d watched her talk to greasy men, disgusting creatures of the night and he had wanted to sucker punch each and every one of them.

She’s all pretty in her tight dress, had curves in all the right places and Dean wants that. 

Wants to put his hand all over her, claim her as his, mark her up, make her remember him for weeks and weeks to come, so that when he’s long gone, she’ll be wondering when he’ll be coming back.

He doesn’t know if she ever got into one of the cars this week, if she ever took on the offers, because he never stayed that long. He couldn’t bear to see it, if he was honest. 

Dean never had enough money though, at least not for what he’d planned to do with her, to do _to_ her. 

But tonight? Tonight’s his lucky night. He cleared some pool tables, gotten some new credit cards in the mail.

Tonight, she’ll be all his.

He parks his car at the curb, leans over to roll down the passenger window, sees her eyes meeting his. **  
**

Dean nods, it’s subtle but still she caught on and walks over, swaying her hips, her heels clicking on the pavement.

She pulls her dress down a little around her cleavage before she leans in and towards him, placing her hands on her thighs and pushes her chest out, making sure that he sees all she has to offer and then she smiles. 

It’s a damn beautiful smile, Dean can’t lie about that. She’s obviously clean. At least she’ not smoking weird shit by the state of her teeth. He wonders what she does with the money. Maybe she has another mouth to feed too, like he had Sammy because she doesn’t look like she does it to feed her own addiction.

Dean still has his left hand on the steering wheel. The other one is braces across the back of the front seat. “How much for the night?”

“Oh boy, I don’t think you can afford that, baby.”

Dean can see her chuckle, maybe she thinks that he’s kidding.

She still grins when their eyes meet again but then the grin was wiped from her face when she sees that Dean doesn’t think it’s funny at all.

“No, really. How much?”

Her mouth opens and closes and Dean knows that she’s calculating how much she would make in one night just to give him a figure because he doubts that anyone did ask that before. Not in this part of town, not with someone like her. “I..uh.. The whole night? Um.. $600.”

Now it’s his turn to grin. It’s wide, cocky, all bravado. “Get in, you’re mine tonight.”

***

He’d watch her sent off a text in the car, probably to tell someone where she was going before she settled. The drive wasn’t long. He had booked the room in advance. **  
**

Dean steps into the room after her, slams the door close as soon as he’s inside and she jumps at the noise, like a deer in the headlights.

He laughs, because he thinks it’s cute the way she’s scared, thinks about leaving her time to adjust to him and her home for the night but he’s been hard since he watched her from the car and there’s really no holding back anymore.

In less than a blink, he’d crowded her against the wall right next to the door, pressing her body and cheek against the cold surface and rubs his bulge against her clothed ass and she whimpers.

Dean licks at her earlobe, nudging his nose against the shell of it before he whispers. “How much more do I have to pay to do it bare, sweetheart?” 

He can feel her struggle under him. Her arms that were braced on the wall trying to push away from it, trying to shake him off and in the corner of his eyes, he can see her eyes widen. Dean doesn’t move, instead putting more weight on her, grinding his bulge harder against her ass and she protests when she hears the clicking of his belt. 

“No, I don’t do it bare.” She stammers, still trying to push a way.

Dean takes his cock out from his underwear, bringing the elastic of it down below his balls before he pushes the fabric of her dress up until it bunches around her hips. He looks down to see her not wearing anything underneath and trails his fingers along her ass cheeks and leans in to whisper against her ear, “You sure about that?”

She nods as his fingers found her entrance and he grins when he finds it wet and hot. She whimpers some more and he can feel that it turns her on as much as him. Maybe it’s her body that betrays her and from the tone of her voice, he can hear that she knows that she’s screwed.

“I don’t do it bare.” She says again and a little louder.

Dean lets go of her cunt, slicks up his cock with the wetness from his fingers before he leans forward and asks one more time. “You absolutely sure?” 

She nods and she tries to squirm away when he places the leaking head of his dick at the rim of her hole. 

“Alright,” He says it like he’s disappointed but pushes in, fills her up to the brink and she yelps up, tries even harder now to squirm away from his grip.

“Oops,” Dean chuckles and moves his hips before he groans and closes his eyes, relishing himself in the blissful sensation of dipping into slick, tight, heat. “Fuck,” He kisses her temple and by now she’d stopped struggling, succumbed herself to the realization that Dean is bigger and stronger than her.

He sneaks an arm beneath her and up to grip around her throat with his big hand. Squeezing a little as he fucks her. “Gonna give you more for that, baby. Your pussy’s too good to use a rubber.” 

She protests at that, tries again to slip from the tight grip, screams by now. “No, Stop! Please!”

“No can do, baby. I pay you a shit ton of money for a night, I gotta get my money’s worth.” Dean squeezes her throat to show her what he could do if she doesn’t comply and then he slips out of her, turns her around forcefully and pushed her down to her knees. He could hear a dull tud of knee caps hitting the carpet flooring of the motel room.

Dean’s hand fists around his slick dick, jerking himself slowly as he watches her look up to him. Her eyes are a little wet but the tears don’t roll down. Not yet. He’s just started. 

Her gaze fall on his dick and he notices her biting down her bottom lip before she licks at it. 

“Like what you see?” He’s cocky and he fucking knows it. 

She looks away, the color in her cheek rising. 

“Come on, it’s not gonna suck itself, sweetheart.” He takes a step closer, crowding her in and the back of her head hits the wall.

Dean nudges the purple tip of his cock against her pursed lips. “Open up,”

The gaze she sends him is laced with resentment and disgust but she does what he tells her. Maybe, because she knows that tonight, she can’t win.

“Wider,” He whispers, “stick your tongue out.” and then he pushes in. It’s not slow, nor is he careful. No, he leans forward, his hands grip at her head while he pushes in until he feels her nose against his pubic hairs. Until his balls presses wet and hot against her chin and he hears her gag, hears her stomach lurching. She braces her hands on his thighs and digs her blunt nails into the fabric of his jeans.

“Good girl,” He praises and starts to fuck her face roughly, making her stomach lurch a couple more times, making her spill tears down her cheeks. “Such a good fucking girl.”

It wasn’t long before he comes down her throat. “Swallow it while you look at me,” He orders and she did, her eyes wet and there are black circles around it from her mascara. _What a fucking pretty sight_ , Dean thinks and watches her lap up everything and clean up his balls and softening cock.

When she’s finished, she leans her head back against the wall, still on her knee, and looks up at him with pleading eyes. “Please, I don’t want it anymore. You don’t have to give me money, just let me go back.” She wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand.

He grins, and bends down to unlace his boots.

“Please?” 

He toes them off, and pushes his pants down before stepping out of them.

“Oh, sweetheart, I didn’t pay you to talk, did I?” Dean grabs her by the arm and hauls her up to drag her along with him before he tosses her onto the bed like a ragdoll. 

“No, don’t!” She tries to wriggle out of his grip as he takes off her shoes, “People know where I am, it’s best if you let me go.” 

“Shut up!” Dean’s slowly losing his patience.

He manhandles her out of her dress and it’s cute how a whore still tries to cover herself up when the parts she’s covering are the parts she had sold herself to him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you too,” He grins as he pushes her legs wide apart.

Her pussy’s shiny. All pink and slick and who was Dean if he doesn’t want to have a taste of that. 

“I promise,” He says as he leans down, nudges against her folds with his nose and sucks at her clit. “You’ll see.” 

***

He fucks her against the sink in the bathroom when she told him that she wanted a timeout to go take a piss. He didn’t trust her, wanted to make sure that she doesn’t flee through the window. Once there, she said she couldn’t go when he’s there so he took the opportunity and pushes her against the sink and fills her up again. Pulls at her hair to make her look at herself in the mirror. “Gonna fill you up again, slut. Make you leak me for days.” 

“No, shit, please!” She half cries, half whimpers.

Dean thinks it’s almost comical that she still wants for him to let her go, considering that he made her come four times already in the last two hours and he came inside her an hour ago, filling her up to the brink and he’s planning to do that again now.

“You’re mine,” He pants and looks up, their eyes meet through the mirror. “You understand?” His hips are working faster, pistoning in and out relentlessly. “Fucking. Mine.” He growls, as he came, and latches his mouth to the flesh on her neck, sucking and biting a mark. She’s gonna be his for a couple more days with that on her body. 

Pulling out, he watches as she squints her eyes and there are slaps of wet blobs of cum that drops to the bathroom floor. 

“Take a piss,” He says as he kisses her temple. “But leave the bathroom door open.” 

She looks at him with vacant eyes and nods.

***

Dean’s under the covers when she comes out. He heard her running the tap after flushing the toilet. When she walks out, he could see that she had cleaned up her face a little as well. There’s only faint traces of mascara and smeared lipstick left. 

He opens his arms for her to crawl in and she goes in willingly, nudges her face in the crook of his neck and he kisses her forehead. 

“You okay?” He asks and looks down to see her looking up at him with a smile on her face.

“Yeah,” 

“I was afraid that I was too rough,” He says and kisses her as she cranes her neck to be able to reach him better.

“You weren’t. You could have been more degrading even.” She assures him and he chuckles at that. 

“I don’t think I can, honestly. I do respect you, you know?” 

She grins and turns on her belly before she climbs over him and kisses the tip of his nose, his cheek, his lips. “I know,” 

“Yeah,” He parts from her and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He traces his fingertips along her cheeks to the place where the skin starts to turn purple. He kisses her again. “Sleep?” 

“I don’t know,” She smiles down at him and grinds her cum-slick pussy against his flaccid cock. To his surprise, it came back alive and stirs. “You’re paying me for the night, so it’s your call.”


End file.
